<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Bonds by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670100">Family Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki'>Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fic, Dom/sub, Dominant Bucky, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, NO BLOOD RELATION, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mom just married a nice man...who has a son. Your new stepbrother, Bucky, is incredibly gorgeous…but he’s your stepbrother. That makes it wrong, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could hardly believe your mother when she called you up and told you that she’d eloped. She’d never even mentioned she was dating someone. Since you’d been young the two of you had been on your own after your father died overseas. Sure, the military checks were okay, and the scholarships had been good so you could attend college, but you and her never had much more than the bare minimum.</p>
<p>              “Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet him sweetie!! I was going to tell you soon enough but he took me out last night and proposed and we just eloped!! He’s so handsome and kind and funny, and rich!! We’ll never have to worry about anything ever again. You can quit that part time job!”</p>
<p>              “Mom that’s, that’s really okay. Well I don’t have work this weekend. I can come down if you’d like?”</p>
<p>              “Yes please! We’ll be so happy to have you!” there was a pause and a voice in the background. “Oh! And I nearly forgot! He has a son, a few years older than you. He’s actually a senior at your college. His name is James. James Barnes. But his father calls him Bucky.”</p>
<p>              “Bucky?” I asked incredulously.</p>
<p>              “Oh yes, it’s short for his middle name, Buchanan.”</p>
<p>              “Huh. The name sounds familiar. What does he study?”</p>
<p>‘              “WWII History.”</p>
<p>              “Probably had class together. Alright, text me his number and I’ll get in touch. We can ride down together.”</p>
<p>              “I will honey. Oh, I love you so much. Just you wait, this is the start of something amazing.”</p>
<p>              “Love you too mom. Glad you’re happy.”</p>
<p>              You hung up and cleaned up from where you’d been eating in the dining hall. As you stood up from the table, you almost bumped into a tree of a man. Thankfully he swerved at the last moment.</p>
<p>              “Woah careful there dollface.” You turned to look, not accustomed to such a name and your eyes locked with icy blue ones. He wore his hair in a man bunk not an uncommon look amongst men these days. He wore a tank top and you could see a sleeve of tattoos ran one down on arn. Various art designs and animals and, you thought, a pinup girl. But his other arm…was completely metal, but moved like normal. You realized you’d been staring too long and looked up at him.</p>
<p>              “You alright, doll?” He asked.</p>
<p>              “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Uhm, Hi. By the way.”</p>
<p>              “Hi. What’s your name?” He asked, a Colgate smile flashing across his face. You told him your name. “What a coincidence. My father just told me I had a stepsister with that name. My name is James.” Oh…shit…. The dreamboat you’d already started fantasizing unspeakable things about was your new stepbrother.</p>
<p>              “Yep. I would be that stepsister.” You chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>              “Well, I’ll be. Nice to meet you. I was going to text you.” He took your hand and shook it vigorously.</p>
<p>              “Same here, I guess mom and dad wanna have us down for dinner this week?”</p>
<p>              “Yep. I can drive us if you want.” He offered</p>
<p>              “Sure, text me your schedule Friday and we’ll meet up.”</p>
<p>              “Sounds like a plan. See you later, doll.” That name again. He was your stepbrother. Who calls their stepsister doll? James Buchanan Barnes did apparently. You put your hand over your heart, watching as he walked away.</p>
<p>              “Oh boy.” You muttered to yourself</p>
<p>              The rest of the week finished up and you were waiting in the parking lot for Bucky. Since you were only a sophomore, you lived on one part of campus but Bucky shared a frat house with some friends: Steve, a fellow history major. Sam, Steve’s boyfriend and an engineering student. Tony and Bruce, chem majors, Thor, an English major like you, and Clint. Whom you didn’t see to know much about. Cause neither did Bucky. Bucky was also friend with T’Challa, whose sister Shuri you were close with along with Peter, a chem major who was working on something with Tony. You and Bucky had marveled at the wonder of the smallness of the world. You were just about to call him when the roar of an engine made you look. A 67 convertible Corvette pulled up in front of you and there in the front was Bucky, aviator sunglasses and the biggest smile possible on his face.</p>
<p>              “Hop on in.” He said and you did as so, throwing your bag in the back and hopping over the door.  And you could see a few kids staring at you as he waved to them and tore out of the parking lot.  The drive home was really nice. Turns out bucky and you had similar interests in music and movies. It was nice having another person to talk to. While you had Shuri and Peter, they were kind of it. And especially being an only child. “So, I want to ask about…” you started.</p>
<p>              “The arm?” He finished with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>              “Yeah.”</p>
<p>              “Don’t feel bad. I don’t mind. See, I’m actually 25. When I got out of high school, I originally enlisted in the army. My first tour, an IED flipped my van. I was alright except the arm couldn’t be saved. Thankfully, I was able to be the subject of a new prosthesis program. Moves and can feel things like flesh, but all this random metal. As compensation the military offered to pay for any school I wanted to go to. So here I am.”</p>
<p>              “Fascinating.”</p>
<p>He pulled into Taco Bell along the way and you were glad he wasn’t one of those tools who didn’t allow food in the car. In fact, Bucky was probably one of the nicest people you’d ever met. He was a little old fashioned but you kinda liked that. Unfortunately, it didn’t help quench the slight, twisted desire you were feeling for a man who was now your step brother.</p>
<p>              About an hour later, you pulled off the highway and drove into a nice, slightly upper neighborhood. Driving through the center and more towards the suburbs and when Bucky pulled into a gated driveway your mouth dropped in awe.</p>
<p>              “Yeah, it is kinda nice.” He joked. As Bucky parked, your mom came outside, looking lovely in a sundress.</p>
<p>              “Oh hun! You’re home!!! Jacob and I were just having drinks on the patio.” She did have a fruity drink in one hand as she came over. “And you must be Bucky.” She offered her hand to shake it.</p>
<p>              “Yes ma’am.” He said, placing a kiss to the back of her hand.</p>
<p>              “Well well. I see Jacob wasn’t lying about you. You really are quite the charmer.” Your mom smiled. “Well come on, sweetheart. I’ll show you around.” Your mom grabbed your hand and did just that.</p>
<p>              The house was incredible, with high lofty ceilings and wide-open spaces. It was gorgeous. Out back was a convertible indoor/outdoor pool (and a hot tub) and there was a game room with a bar and even a small library.</p>
<p>              “And this is your new room, sweetheart.” Your mom said, opening the door. You stepped in and the first thing you noticed was the fluffy carpet. The room was more than 3 times as big as what you and your mother lived in when you had no money. Several boxes sat around the room and there was a mattress with no sheets.</p>
<p>              “We sort of just had everything packed up and brought here.  Keep what you want, get rid of stuff, and let Jason or I know if you need anything. Why don’t you get settled and join us?”</p>
<p>              “Alright mom, thanks.” She squeezed you into a tight hug. “I told you it would all be okay. And that Bucky is such a charming young man, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>              “Yes mom,” you laughed. “I’ll be out in a bit.”</p>
<p>              “Don’t be too long, there’s steaks for dinner.” Your mom said, then shut your door. You sat down on the bed and everything really started to sink in. barely a month ago you were considering selling some plasma to be able to buy groceries. Now you were sitting in an upscale suburb with steaks being grilled for dinner. Well, best not to question fortune. You dug through the boxes and found your stuffed animals, the one thing you’d always had and made you feel good. You didn’t have too many toys growing up. But stuffed animals seemed to be rather affordable, even at the worst of times. Once the bed was made, windows opened to get some fresh air, and you refreshed yourself, changing into the only bathing suit you had, you headed through the house to the back deck. And if Bucky was handsome, his father was almost like an aged version, like a fine scotch.</p>
<p>              “Ah, this must be your lovely daughter. Nice to meet your sweetheart. You’re just as lovely as your mother.” He smiled and you blushed slightly.</p>
<p>              “Thank you.” You said, sitting at the table.</p>
<p>              “Can I get you anything, hun? Soda, water, something a little more grownup?” Jacob waggled his eyebrows at you and you laughed in response.</p>
<p>              “No thank you. Water is good.” He reached into a cooler sitting behind him and handled you a bottle of water. The following hours were filled with stories as you told Jacob about your studies and yourself. All through dinner though, you swear your felt Bucky’s eyes burning on you.</p>
<p>              The weekend passed in a blur of unpacking and redecorating and fun family time. And when you returned to college, the last few weeks of the year passed by and soon enough it was the eve of Bucky’s graduation. He’d been accepted to start grad school in the fall (Full scholarship) but you were sort of just glad he wouldn’t be around campus as much, since grad school classes were at night. The last few weeks you felt almost like Bucky had been a second shadow to you. It was kind of nice but kind of…off. And now you were home for the summer. And there had been more than one night, especially after seeing Bucky in his swim shorts, your fingers were between your legs as you moaned his name.</p>
<p>              You were up, having gone for a late-night swim and were heading through the halls when suddenly, a metal hand clasped over your mouth.</p>
<p>              “Well well, what’s a little kitten like you doing out of bed?” Suddenly you found yourself being pulled by Bucky into his room.  You smelled the whiskey on his breath, but that somehow made attracted you more almost.</p>
<p>              “And just what are you wearing. You really are teasing me aren’t you babygirl?” He purred to you and you shook your head, your mouth still covered. “Awe it’s okay baby. I’ve been watching…and listening. I hear you in your bedroom. Calling my name. I watched you once. Such a naughty little baby. What would mom and dad think?” He moved his hand and your voice trembled.</p>
<p>              “You…you won’t tell them, right?”</p>
<p>              “No, I won’t. Then I’d just be exposing myself too. But I would like something in return for not telling.”</p>
<p>              “Wha…what?”</p>
<p>              “Well let’s start with getting those swim bottoms off.” Buck said. The hand that had been covering your mouth tugged them down, exposing you to his eyes. The metal hand forced itself between your legs and rubbed your most private parts.</p>
<p>              “Buc…Bucky..” you gasped.</p>
<p>              “Shhh, baby doll. Let me make you feel so good. I know you want this. I can feel it from you. Plus, I just graduated! Don’t you wanna get on your knees and congratulate me?” And suddenly, you found yourself on his knees, but only slightly with his pushing. Some deep twisted part of you wanted this. Wanted him..</p>
<p>              “Now, babygirl. Do you know what to do when a boy you like shows you his cock?” he asked. You bit your lip.</p>
<p>              “Sort of? I’ve heard stories from friends but never done anything.”</p>
<p>              “It’s just like sucking on a popsicle, just don’t bite, okay?” he said, running his hand through your hair. You nodded and reached to tug his boxers down and when you did your mouth opened slightly. You’d seen a porn video once by accident and Bucky…was something better. You reached one hand up and wrapped it around his cock, giving it few slow strokes as you licked the head.  </p>
<p>              “Good, just like that. Try taking me in your mouth.” You bit your lip but did as he said, taking in just the head, still using your tongue and stroking your hand back and forth.                </p>
<p>              “Fuck. Yes,” He moaned your name as he leaned back against the wall by his bed. “Your mouth is so warm and wet.” You felt his hand grip the back of your head and pushed himself a little further in. You started to sputter a little but you heard his voice.</p>
<p>              “Shhh, hun. Just take my cock like a good girl. Breathe through your nose…that’s it…” As you focused on your breathing, your felt your throat relaxing just a bit and he was able to push further. Almost all the way.</p>
<p>              “Fuck…gunna cum so hard…” before you could realize what was happening, your felt something filling your mouth and you slightly choked but managed to swallow most of it. “Aw, don’t worry babydoll. You’ll do better next time.” <em>Next time</em>? Did he really say that?</p>
<p>              Suddenly, Bucky was pulling you up and pushing you back on the bed. His figure looming above you. “Some other night, I’ll have you sit on my face until you cry, doll. But for now, I need to be buried deep within you.” He tore off the bikini top and growled when he saw your breasts.  He pinched and rolled your nipples between his fingers.  You moved your hands to cover your stomach slightly, worried he might judge you. You weren’t as skinny as Nat, Clint’s girlfriend. But you were confident enough in your curves to wear a plus size bikini.</p>
<p>              “You better move your hands or I’ll spank your ass so hard you won’t sit for a week.” He threatened. You whimpered and did as told.  “Fuck baby. Feel what you do to me.” He rubbed his cock, hard again, against your pussy. You pushed your hips up slightly and he grinned. “What a needy little baby.” And for the first time, he pressed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply and passionately. As he did, he slowly thrusted his cock into you.</p>
<p>              This was nothing like what you imagined your first time would be. With your step brother, hoping to god you weren’t too loud so that your parents heard. The taste of whiskey on your lips now from his kiss. But somehow, from some dark recess of your mind, you wouldn’t have it any other way. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your nails and making him hiss before he chuckled.</p>
<p>              “My my, the little kitten has some claws. I like that. Maybe one day you’ll be on top.” Again, one day…there couldn’t be another time. Could there?  But that fleeting thought left your mind as he pushed further into you. His cock far surpassing the feeling of your fingers. Causing a painful pleasure that you knew you’d always love. “God, you’re so perfect. Warm and snug for me.” He said, kissing against your neck as he picked up the pace a little, starting to thrust in and out. “I know you won’t last long, and neither will I. So let’s make this good for both of us.” With that, a hand moved between you two to rub at your clit and he was right. Between his thrusts and the pleasure now from the stimulation. The pressure was building as you hurtled towards your climax.</p>
<p>              “Come on, baby. I feel you getting closer. Me too. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock!” He ordered and that was it, you came. Hard. Harder than you’d thought possible. You covered your mouth with your own hand to prevent from screaming. He grunted as he picked up the pace again, and wrapped his arms around you tight, hauling you up from lying down to bounce on his dick while he knelt. His cock pushing in deeper and hitting a new angle as he thrusted upwards, chasing his own orgasm.</p>
<p>              “Buck…Bucky…hurts…” you whimpered and he shushed you before letting out another groan and then you felt that same warm cum you’d swallowed earlier filling you as he slammed you down on his cock one last time before stilling. He bit into your shoulder to keep from yelling out and it was such an incredible feeling. He bounced you a few times as his hips jerked but finally all motion came to a halt except for the heavy breathing. He pulled back and looked at you. The same gentleness in his eyes you’d seen the last few weeks, but now with a darker edge.</p>
<p>              “You did so good for me. Do you want me to bring you back to your room?” He offered, the charming gentleman you knew him as.</p>
<p>              “N-no. I can walk.” He laid you down and slowly pulled out, and you whimpered at the loss. You slowly moved, grabbing your bikini bottoms and pulling them back on and he did the same with his boxers but he also handed you a shirt.</p>
<p>              “Here, don’t want you to have to deal with tying that little fabric back on you.” He smiled. “Gotta look out for my best girl.” His best girl. His sister. You were Bucky’s step sister and you had just cum all over his cock. You pulled shirt on and looked quickly out in the hall to make sure it was empty. Seeing no one, you moved quickly but quietly but before you could leave, Bucky wrapped his arms around you. “Sweet dreams, dollface.” He pressed a kiss against your cheek and you stumbled back into your room. Hardly able to process what had just happened before falling into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>              The next morning your body felt like it had been hit by a freight train. You opened your eyes, watching the sun stream in before all your memories flooded back to you from last night. You looked down and saw you were Bucky’s shirt</p>
<p>              “Fuck. Me.” You had no idea what happened. Well you know what. You just didn’t know how or why. You heard voices coming down the hall from the kitchen and decided to get it out of your mind for now. You changed out of Bucky’s shirt and into a tank top and shorts and walked down to the kitchen where your mom was making omelets while Jacob and Bucky sat at the island.</p>
<p>              “Good morning sweetheart.” Your mom said, cheerily. “Bucky was just going to come and wake you up.”</p>
<p>              “Yeah, but here you are.” Bucky said, mischief in his eyes at the thought of how he would wake you up.</p>
<p>              “Well…Yeah…I was up kinda late.”</p>
<p>              “Understood. Bucky explained the whole thing.” Your mom continued. Your stomach dropped.</p>
<p>              “He…did?”</p>
<p>              “Oh, don’t worry darling. I’m glad you two are getting along. If you two want to stay up all night playing games, go right ahead. And he just told me the great news.”</p>
<p>              “Great news?” you questioned. And Bucky interjected.</p>
<p>              “Yeah, how we decided when I go back to grad school in the fall, you and I will share an apartment. Save a ton on housing. Remember?” He winked at you and your blood ran cold.  </p>
<p>              “Oh right, that good news.” You said. You sat down next to Bucky, who wrapped his arm around you.</p>
<p>              “Yep, gunna be just you and me.” Bucky said and you silently screamed. How on earth were you going to survive this summer, let alone next fall?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>